


Sunsets

by AutumnsWitch13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Naboo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnsWitch13/pseuds/AutumnsWitch13
Summary: Rey and Ben spend time alone on Naboo.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a flash fic for my mum and my friend for Valentine's Day, this is the first work I've published for Star Wars so please comment.

Naboo, 2 ASI (Anniversary of the Battle of Exegol).

  
The sun was beginning to set, and the sky was painted with pinks, lilacs, and golds. Rey leant against the balcony, torn between watching the sky and watching the reflection in the water.  
“Happy death day.”  
“Happy resurrection day,” she took the mug and sipped the tea without taking her eyes off the sky. “Anyway, I didn’t die.”  
“You very nearly died.” Ben’s voice wavered slightly. It wasn’t something she would ever forget, even if she wished she could. They had talked about it, but it remained, unsurprisingly, a sensitive subject. She found his hand on the balustrade and brought it to her lips.  
“But it’s over now,” _We’re free, they can’t hurt you anymore._ “And we’re here.”  
“Avoiding the celebrations.”

  
She turned back to the sky, smiling as his thumb traced swirls over her knuckles.  
“Has Poe called yet?”  
“Three messages, five from Finn, two from Chewie.”  
“Oooh,” If Chewie was getting involved it couldn’t be good. “We’re in trouble then?”  
“Probably. But we gave them notice and the recordings, so they haven’t really lost much.”  
“It would mean more for us to do it in person.”  
Ben shrugged. “It’s better for us this way.”

  
He was right, but she still felt a little guilty. The sun dipped lower below the hills, the sky deepening to orange and purple and the first stars began to shine. Her dress fluttered in the breeze, and she tugged her shawl closer around her shoulders.  
“Why did you choose Naboo?”  
“Artoo told me it was where your grandparents got married. And it’s very pretty,” Rey paused. “I swear if you say it is and you’re looking at me, I’ll throw you into the lake.”  
“I was going to ask if you were trying to subtly hint at something.”  
“Nah. Not yet anyway.” It wasn’t a question of _if_ , just a question of _when_. _When_ was not now. When wasn’t going to happen for a while yet.  
She stood on tiptoes and kissed him softly.  
“Let’s go inside, I’m getting cold.”


End file.
